There have been known a reciprocating internal combustion engine, an oil motor, etc. as the rotary motion drive system, which is capable of converting linear motion into rotary motion. In each conventional rotary motion drive system, linear motion of a piston, which is reciprocatively moved in a cylinder, is converted into rotary motion of a crank shaft.